


White Flowers (Ryou Bakura x oc)

by Speedypan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedypan/pseuds/Speedypan
Summary: Ryou Bakura meets Hana Miwa for the first time





	1. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou Bakura meets Hana Miwa for the first time

“So I was thinking you, me,go to the spa and meet up with the guys after for lunch.” A bossy voice sounded out as the last of the students walked into the class after the teacher had allocated students into pairs.

 

“Miwa to Bakura, Tanaka to Hiroto.” The teachers voice called out and the owner of the first voice, Itsumi Tanaka began to complain

 

“Miss that's unfair - Hana is my science partner.” The brunette complained as Ryou looked over and looked at the blonde girl approaching him.

 

She placed her bag on her lap and smiled at him as her friend stomped over to her new partner

 

“Hi I'm Hana.” She smiled at him and extended her hand. Nodding in response he shook her hand back and smiled back.

 

Her grey eyes met his gaze and Ryou turned away as he felt an all too familiar feeling hit him.

 

He almost expected the spirit of the millennium ring to tease him but he was strangely quiet while her friend got sent outside. It was a crush, nothing more and nothing unusual to him as he recognized the signs from the others he had before.

 

“This is not an assignment you will be able to do overnight.” The teacher said as they began handing out the papers and as she moved towards Hana and Ryou, placed the paper in-between them before moving to the next pair up “nor can you do at the spa.”

 

Ryou picked up the paper and noticed her move closer to see it too as he read through this and nodded as he understood the assignment.

 

“So which part do you want me to do? A or B?” Hana asked him and he shook his head

 

“I can do both.” He told her and she nodded

 

“Same. Which one would you prefer to do, and I'll do the other one.” She told him and he shook his head.

 

“I can do them both.” He told her and she gave him a strange look before shaking her head

 

“i imagine you can but we have to do one each.” She told him and he shrugged confused as to why she wouldn't just accept that he was going to do the work.

 

He figured that it was easier in the long run to just get the work done, than to have people over and risk them around his Yami. And frankly the less he saw of her would be the quickest he would get over her.

 

An alarm bell rang and the teacher sighed mid speech as the students panicked and packed up.

 

“Please leave slowly, no pushing.” The teacher told them “remain in your pairs so we can talk in the fire evacuation area.”

 

Ryou followed the class and noticed that Hana stayed by him as per the teachers instructions and as they reached the field, stood quietly. Another brunette girl with colorful hair he knew as Amie,  moved over and approached them with his friend Joey in tow.

 

“Here.” The girl pulled out a cookie and broke it in half and handed it to Hana

 

*Thank you so much.” Hana smiled and Joey gave Amie a strange look

 

“Are you going to share with your lab partner?” Joey asked her and Amie shrugged and broke off some of hers for him

 

“Do you want some?” Hana asked Ryou and he shook his head before seeing her look around

 

“Three guesses who did it.” Amie muttered as she looked around and Hana shrugged “This is PE class all over again.”

 

“What do you mean?” Joey asked her and Amie shook her head

 

“Hana and I got paired up and Itsumi told the teacher not to mess with tradition or whatever it is that little cult is.”  Amie told him and Hana shook her head

 

“It's not a cult.” Hana said after finishing the cookie “it's just a friends group.”

 

“If she's not paying you, it's a cult and I know she's not paying you.” Amie told her “but the spa actually sounds fun.”

 

“It does.” Hana nodded “but I'm going to get this assignment finished - did we get the due date?”

 

“We better get an extension for this.”  Joey shook his head “I've got to hit the GameStop. I'm versing Kaiba tomorrow. Bakura you in? Maybe we can get some rounds in for practice”

 

“Yeah.” Bakura nodded as Amie grinned

 

“Maybe you and Hana could have a duel.” She told the guys “Hana plays”

 

“Sort of, no one in my group plays it but we tried that new dungeon dice game.” Hana shrugged as the teachers began to herd the high schoolers back into the buildings. “We’re starting a new campaign though for dungeons and dragons so I might not be able to make it tonight.”

 

“PE time.” Amie told Hana who nodded and pulled out a notebook and wrote down her number before tearing it out and passing to Ryou.

 

“Let me know what section to write and I will have it you.” She told him.

 

Ryou accepted the paper and put it in his blazer pocket before walking back with the group. He felt Joey nudge him and grin at him as the girls walked in front

 

“What?”

 

“You're going to invite her right?” Joey asked him and Ryou shrugged in response. “Oh come on, you know I can see your cheeks all red - you gotta.”

 

He did not

 

The next he saw her was in science again already sitting there with her bag on her lap again.

 

“Hey.” She greeted him cheerfully and he responded with a smile and turned away before his cheeks grew red like Joey had pointed out.

 

Hana pulled out a folder and pulled out two slips of paper and passed them to him before putting the folder back and pulling out her book

 

“So I wasn't sure which one you were going to do so i did both and you can choose which one you want to hand in. Or you can hand them both in.” She told him and watched as he looked through the papers, seeing that she had indeed done the work

 

“Thanks.” He said putting the papers in the book and unsure of how to react. With his last partner he just did the work for the both of them and looked away

 

“So did you want to duel sometime?” He heard her ask and he shook his head

 

“No sorry.” He told her with a polite smile and heard the spirit that followed him talk

 

_“You’re going to mess this up. Get to know her.”_

 

Ryou turned away from her and ended the conversation, trying to focus on something else rather than what his Yami was saying to him.

 

_Ra, I'm going to have to do this myself._

 

 _No._ Ryou thought as his face went pale and felt a hand on his arm. Looking up he saw Hanas concerned expression

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I'm fine.” He told her, and smiled at her. She gave him a doubtful look before nodding

 

“Okay, you do what you need to do and I'll give you my notes afterwards okay?” She told him and his smiled dropped “I can even hand in the assignment if you like and you won't need to worry about it.”

 

“Okay.” He nodded and passed her back the papers “thank you.”

 

“Thanks.” she smiled back at him and organised the papers next to her book. He watched as she reached into her bag and pulled out two cupcakes “do you want one? You look like you need something “

 

 _He needs you,_ his Yami chuckled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry im trying to figure out AO3 editing and what not but this is my first chaptered/ published story in a long time. Theres a lot of typos coming up ahead and possibly cringy moments so i hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Big shoutout to Melyaliz for being an amazing friend and encouraging me to get on here.


	2. Making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou Bakura x oc - part b of the meeting (first chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amie belongs to Melyaliz

A few weeks passed and Ryou saw more of Hana outside of their class than he normally would.    
He saw her in the hallway, he saw her at lunch and he noticed as she walked in with the bossy brunette that she was always with the same people.    
  
She sat next to him with a smile and he picked up hints of a new scent on her than what she usually wore.    
  
“How is your week going?” She struck up conversation and he turned to face her

  
“It’s going fine thank you.” He answered and asked her the question back   
  
“It’s going good thank you.” She replied and looked at the whiteboard with a frown “What is that?”   
  
“Our new assignment” he told her as he showed her the sheet and her frown deepened as she read through it “We have to work on it in our own time - i was thinking of going after school to the museum. I can show you in the next class what i can find on Evolution for the assignment”   
  
“That would be good” she nodded “Or i can come with you and then i can start on it properly tonight”   
  
Ryou hesitated before nodding and watched as she pulled out her book and scribbled something down before passing it in front of her. The note moved around the class and ended up at the desk of her friend who immediately looked back and shook her head.    
  
Shrugging, Hana pointed to the assignment and Ryou watched as the girls silently interacted, before the girl sent a note back. Upon the notes arrival, Ryou watched as Hana opened it and remained confused as Hana shrugged again.    
  
Itsumi shook her head from her seat and glared at her lab partner as they tried to discuss the work with her and Hana opened the textbook and pushed it in between herself and Ryou    
  
“So we have the choices of evolution with humans or animals” Hana told him “The museum would have a lot on dinosaurs i’m sure or we could see if they have any of Darwin's finches?”   
  
“Are you two going to the museum too?” Amie asked from behind them and Hana nodded “We should go all together on Saturday.”   
  
“Why Saturday?” Joey asked and Hana shook her head   
  
“I can’t” Hana frowned    
  
“We could make it a group thing” Joey told Ryou before smiling at Amie “You’ve met the gang right?”   
  
Amie shrugged and caught the look on Hanas face before letting out a small laugh    
  
“Come on, i think the cult can spare you for one day”   
  
“It’s not a cult.” Hana's frown deepened “and Saturday is the only day i get free ”   
  
“Cult.” Amie told her “You know Joey could probably get Duke to come”   
  
“Why would i want him to come?” Joey asked with a raised eyebrow   
  
“Hana does.” Amie giggled teasingly “She just loves the way he knows a thing or two about dice”   
  
“Oh” Joey nodded as Ryou felt relief come over him. Despite him recognizing the early stages of a crush on his science partner he knew it would quickly be over as she was interested in someone else.    
  
Hana poked her tongue out at Amie before shaking her head and Ryou felt a small jump in his stomach  before looking away. Hearing her gasp, he looked back over and saw her face lit up happily   
  
“Is the museum next to that burger place with the burger in the hat?” Hana asked as Joey shook his head   
  
“No - but we can go there after?” Joey offered and Hana nodded excitedly    
  
“I’m in then.” Hana smiled and turned to Ryou “You’re in right?”   
  
_ Say yes,  _ He heard his Yamis voice say as he was about to politely decline.  _ or i will. _ __  
__  
“Sure.” Ryou nodded as he felt worry flood in him and watched as her smile brightened, unaware of the danger that followed him    
  
“We can get a group pack” Hana turned to Amie excitedly who just laughed in response.    
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know what to say except thank you guys for reading. I'm better writing one shots and laying out character hc's before writing them so this has been fun to try and integrate writing and chapter writing. 
> 
> ♡♡♡  
> And also thank you to Melyaliz for getting me to do this and re-inspiring me to write again, you're the actual best.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's the first time in a long time i've written anything published on a writing community and its probably got a lot of errors. But it's also the first piece to introduce the OC Hana. So sit back, enjoy, cringe, whatever. I don't own anything except for Hana and her "friends" - if that.
> 
> Thanks to @Melyaliz for being there for me and encouraging me to do this and putting up with my shameful amounts of spam. 
> 
> Amie belongs to Melyaliz
> 
> thanks  
> Speeds


End file.
